Sparks And Fangs Oh My!
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: On a rainy day, Chloe meets two more of her uncles, but will she trust them? Read on! Written by guestsurprise per request from me.


**A story I requested from guestsurprise. Thank you so much, Amigo!**

**I only own Chloe, Rachel, and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. Ultimate Whampire (Vamps) and Ultimate Feedback (Shocks) belong to guestsurprise.**

**All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Sparks and Fangs Oh My!**

Chloe was in the middle of rehearsing her lines for a school poetry recital. She was getting pretty good at it and she was almost at the best part when it began to rain.

"No! Not yet! I still have a few more lines to go!" Chloe said, as she began to feel the rain more on her face. "I'm not going inside yet! Not until I get this!" Suddenly, she heard laughter coming from the Grant Mansion. It sounded like Rachel.

"I wonder what's so funny!" Chloe thought. She went inside and saw Rachel was laughing as something was prodding her sides and underarms. It looked like it had plugged fingers.

"What on earth is that?" Chloe said to herself. Suddenly, she lost her balance and fell on the floor. Rachel could barely see over her shoulder and saw Chloe brushing herself off.

"Chloe? Is that you? Are you alright, honey?" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine, but what's going on? I heard you laugh."

"What's going on is me…" a voice responded. Something large then jumped on Rachel and gently straddled her back and faced her legs. It then started tickling her socked feet. Rachel began squirming and pounding the bed, trying to get away, but Chloe was horrified. This creature was big and had one large green eye and large antennas. He also had plugged fingers and a plug on his tail!

"MONSTER!" Chloe screeched as she began running out the door.

"Chloe wait! There is nothing to be afraid of!" Rachel called as she kept trying to escape her tickler. But Chloe was all the way down the hallway and she was running for her life; she almost made it to her room when something big landed in front of her.

"Going somewhere,e young one?" It smiled. It flashed its fangs and Chloe was on the verge of passing out!

"VAMPIRE! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHEL!" Chloe screamed at the top of her lungs and turned around and headed back.

"Come back here!" He called as he flew after her.  
She ran back in Rachel's room and saw that Rachel was now trapped in a bundle of covers, mostly her legs sticking out and the creature was still tickling her.

"MMMMMMMMMMM! MOCKS! MET ME MOUT! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH MOP MIT!" Rachel laughed. She was really enjoying this because she had a stressful day and Shocks was only trying to cheer her up. Chloe's mouth dropped open and she was about to say something when she saw the vampire-like alien close and lock the door, trapping her.

"Mmmmmmonster….Vvvvvvampire….I…I…" Chloe spluttered and then she fell hard with a thud and passed out.

"CHLOE!" Rachel called out as she and Shocks got her untangled from the blankets and put her on the bed. Rachel gently rubbed her face and patted her hand to wake her.

"Chloe, Chloe, honey, wake up! Are you alright?" Rachel called. Vamps walked over and gently nuzzled the girl on her cheek. Finally, Chloe began to stir.

"R-Rachel…what happened?" She said. She slowly began to get up when she saw Vamps and Shocks smiling down at her. Chloe jumped clear of Rachel's embrace and began to run. Rachel was about to go after her, but the aliens stopped her.

"We will take care of this," Shocks smiled.

"You go on the left and I will go on the right," Vamps smiled.

Both nodded and took off after the young girl. Meanwhile, Chloe was about to break the sound barrier. She was almost out the front door when she felt something tighten around her waist. She turned in horror to see it was the Conductoid's antennas.

"NO! NONONONONONONONO! LET ME GO!"

"Kid calm down; it's alright…but it's raining out there! Get back in here before you get soaked!" Shocks called as he pulled the girl closer to him. Chloe tried to struggle, but he was too strong. She then threw out a punch and accidentally hit him in the eye.

"OW!" He yelped. For a moment, he couldn't see! Vamps then swooped down and grabbed her and held her close to his chest.

"NO! PLEASE, LET ME GO!"

"I will only let you go once you calm down."

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Hold still…"

Chloe struggled, but Vamps was not letting her go. She then accidentally kicked him in the stomach; it hurt a little and caused him to release her, but he still managed to grab the back of her shirt and pin her down.

"Chloe…calm yourself; we will not harm you," Vamps said as he gently rubbed his abs. Chloe now felt bad; if these aliens wanted to eat her they would have already. She then saw that Shocks could still barely see, but yet he was still feeling around for her. Chloe felt awful for hurting them, so she broke free from Vamps and ran out in the rain.

"Chloe!" Vamps called as he flew after her. Shocks ran out there too. Chloe was running so fast that she almost didn't feel the rain.

"Chloe, please! You're going to get hurt!" Vamps yelled as he ran after her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Not on your life, kid!" Shocks called back as he pounced on her. Chloe struggled, but he wasn't letting her go.

"Stop struggling; I'm not letting go. Not now and not ever," Shocks cooed as he picked up his niece and took her back inside. Vamps wrapped a blanket around her and both aliens dried her off.

"Kid…kid, are you alright?" He asked. She rubbed the top of his eye and soon he opened it and smiled softly at her. "No worries kid; my eye is fine."

"I'm sorry for the trouble and I didn't mean to hurt you guys…I,"

"Shhhh…you were afraid. We understand and rest assured we were not injured. More startled than injured," Vamps smiled. "My name is Ultimate Whampire, but you may call me Vamps."

"And I am Ultimate Feedback, but you may call me Shocks!"

"We are your uncles, young one."

"My uncles? I guess I have a lot of uncles in this mansion huh?" Chloe smiled softly as she gently hugged her uncles. They smiled and hugged her back, realizing that she was learning to trust them. She then felt Vamps slowly begin to nip at her neck. She jumped back in shock, a bit afraid. He gently cradled her to his chest and held her.

"Easy there Chloe, that was a trust bite. You do trust me right?" He cooed gently.

"Yes…I do…" She said softly.

"Then this won't hurt a bit…now hold still," he smiled as he began nipping up and down her neck. Chloe giggled and she then felt Shocks lean on the other side of her neck and start blowing small raspberries. She was not trapped in between her uncles as one gently nipped her and the other blew in her neck; it tickled like crazy!

"NO! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHO!"

"What's the matter? Hold still, ya wiggle worm!" Shocks laughed as he wrapped his tail around her and pulled her close. Vamps smirked as he then ran his claws down her stomach.

"So ticklish Chloe!" He chuckled as he kept tickling her neck. Chloe then ran her fingers up Shocks' stomach and made him laugh too.

"WHOA! NO NONONO! KIHHHID! Wahatch those fingers!" He laughed out as he then pinned her on her back and straddled her lower thighs. His antennas wrapped around her arms and held them above her head.

"Tickle tickle tickle!" He smiled as he began tickling her underarms.

"SHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHCKS! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Consider this payback for poking my eye!" He teased. Chloe looked a bit sad again, remembering what she did to Shocks. He noticed and then leaned down close to her face.

"Hey…I told you I forgive you kid," he smiled as he kissed her gently on the cheek.

"What's with the long face?" Vamps asked.

"I still feel a bit bad… I AH! NO VAMPS NO!" Chloe laughed as Vamps began taking off her shoes and socks and tickling her toes.

"No, I have to make sure you're happy!" He smiled as his claws gently raked her feet. He then turned her on her back and gently pulled her feet up and started tickling the soft part under her toes as he pulled her toes back.

"Vamps! HEY! LET ME GO! C'MON! LET GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Chloe giggled.

"My, what a cute laugh!"

"Hey Vamps, let me have a crack at her," Shocks snickered.

Vamps, still sitting softly on Chloe's lower back, let her feet go.

"Go ahead, be my guest," he smiled. Chloe giggled and started squirming her legs and feet around as Shocks gently poked and prodded her, teasing her with every poke.

"SHOCKS! NOHOHOHOH! C'mon, I can't even see you!" Chloe laughed as she struggled to see past Vamps' muscular body. Vamps then turned to face her and started tickling her shoulders and sides.

"Are you calling me fat?!" He asked in mock shock!

"NO! NOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHO! VAMPS NO! I didn't call you fat!"

"Are you sure?!"

"I think she did…," Shocks called as he kept tickling her feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Chloe cried out, tears now streaming down her face. Vamps turned around and nodded to Shocks; both knew it was time to stop. Vamps slowly got up off the girl and picked her up and carried her to her room. Shocks and Vamps then tucked her in and each kissed her on each side of her cheeks. They were about to leave when Vamps felt something grab his hand and something grabbed Shocks' tail.

"Whoa…kid, I thought you were asleep," Shocks snickered.

"Would you guys please stay, just for a bit," she smiled. Both aliens nodded and laid down on each side of her and turned on the night light. They were almost asleep when Vamps felt fingers gently tickling his abs.

"Chloe…," he warned playfully as he opened one eye. She giggled and then turned over and scratched the sides of Shocks' tail, causing him to jump in shock. Chloe then retreated under the covers.

"Come out of there, ya little trouble maker!" Shocks laughed as he stuck his head under there and started tickling her.

"You two are hilarious; I'm so happy I'm not that sensitive to tickling," Vamps smirked as he leaned on his side. Suddenly, Shocks and Chloe both came out of the covers with the most devious smirks on their faces.

"Really? I hear your abs are pretty sensitive!" Chloe smiled. Vamps' eyes widened and then Shocks got on his knees to back Chloe up.

"Yeah, I heard that too…" Shocks smiled evilly, his tail lashing back and forth in a playful manner. Vamps then let out a playful growl and got up on his knees too.

"Bring it on you two," he smiled as he flashed his fangs and motioned for them to come to him. For the rest of the night, all you heard was laughter as the three enjoyed each other's company and completely forgot about sleep!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Goldie, I hope you liked it, buddy!**

**To guestsurprise: I loved it! Thank you! **

**To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
